All Because Of You
by Violetta Clark
Summary: RE-PUBLISH! Sakura heran , akhir-akhir ini Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat dingin tepatnya ketika ia sudah menjabat sebagai Ketua sangat dulunya mereka sangat dekat , bahkan Sakura sempat memendam rasa terhadap Sasuke..


**"All Because Of You"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto senpai :)**

**Genre : Romance-Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sakura heran , akhir-akhir ini Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat dingin tepatnya ketika ia sudah menjabat sebagai Ketua sangat dulunya mereka sangat dekat , bahkan Sakura sempat memendam rasa terhadap Sasuke..**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU , Sangat OOC , Typo bertebaran , Aneh , Gaje , dll**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read :)**

-Sakura POV's-

"SAKURA! Bawa buku-buku ini kedalam ruang kerjaku dan jangan tertinggal sedikitpun!"

"Sakura , tolong ambilkan notebook di dalam tasku yang ada dimeja sekarang juga!"

"Sakura , kau yang bawa mobil sekarang ! Aku sedang ingin fokus pada rapat kita nanti jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi membawa mobilnya.."

"Tolong bawakan aku air minum dan makanan, Sakura. Jangan pakai lama. Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, kan!"

"Bisakah kau mencari kunci mobilku? Aku tidak ingat menaruhnya dimana... tentu saja bisa.. kau kan sekretarisku, cepat kerjakan tanggung jawabmu!"

"Jangan berjalan terlalu lelet, Sakura ! Aku tidak suka gadis lemah! Cepat jalan dan samakan langkahmu dengan langkahku agar kita bisa segera sampai keruang rapat!"

"Sakura , pegang file-file pentingku ini dan bawa sampai keruang rapat. Ingat! Jangan tercecer sedikitpun apalagi kalau sampai hilang. Karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, kau tahu apa yang terjadi, kan? Maka kau akan 'HABIS'!"

"Sakura , bisakah..."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura !..."

"Sakura !..."

"SAKURA !"

Aku tersentak. Terbangun dari tidurku yang tidak kusadari entah sejak kapan aku tertidur. Dimana aku? Kebun belakang sekolah. Aku masih disini ternyata. Aku menoleh kekanan-kekiri, mencoba mencari seseorang. Tapi setelah menyimpulkan sesuatu, aku menarik dan menghembuskan napas lega seraya mengusap-usap dada.

Huh... dinginnya sikap Ketos sekolahku sampai membuatku seperti mendengar suaranya saja tadi.. haha, lagian tidak mungkin si Ketos dingin itu kesini, tentu ia tidak mau dengan daerah kebun seperti ini. Dia itu kan orang yang sangat menjaga kebersihan! Jadi mana mungkin dia ada disini! Tidak mungkin dia kesini Cuma untuk ... untuk? Ah, iya, untuk memarahiku... 'lagi'. sama seperti biasanya.

Dan memang kenyataannya dia tidak ada disini, kok! Suara tadi paling hanya halusinasiku saja! Haish , saking kesalnya dengan si Ketos dingin itu sampai-sampai wajah dan suaranya pun terbawa dalam mimpiku! Arghh~~ mengganggu saja! Tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku istirahat sebentar tanpa melakukan perintah-perintahnya sesaat saja?

Baru juga aku beristirahat sebentar...

Dengan malas kembali aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada batang pohon cemara. Kupejamkan mata untuk mencari ketenangan yang tadi sempat terganggu berkat halusinasiku tentang Ketos dingin tadi...

"SAKURAA! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BANGUN DARI TIDURMU?"

Eeeh? Kenapa suaranya terdengar lagi? Dan kenapa malah terdengar lebih jelas? Haduh,ada apa sih denganku ini? Kenapa sekarang suara laki-laki dingin itu malah semakin berkelabat dibenakku?

"SAKURAAAA~~!"

"ARGHH~~ TIDAK BISAKAH SIKETOS SIALAN ITU MEMBIARKANKU TERTIDUR SEDIKIT SAJA TANPA KEHADIRANNYA DIMIMPIKU JUGAAA?" teriakku yang sudah terjaga kembali.

"Ketos sialan ?" terdengar sebuah suara dengan nada bertekanan khas ditelingaku, membuatku cepat-cepat melebarkan telinga. Seperti suara... suara ini, seperti... aku menduga-duga.

"Kau bilang apa barusan , Haruno Sakura ?"

Dengan kehati-hatian penuh aku melihat kedepanku. sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam kilat, kaki panjang dan tubuh yang tegap dengan dibaluti seragam sekolah KONOHA yang elegan tampak dalam pandanganku. Kemudian...

OOOOPPPSSS!

Satu alis sosok dihadapanku yang terangkat membuatku langsung tercekat saat ini juga. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detiknya duniaku terasa seperti runtuh. Telingaku bagai mendengar suara-suara petir menyambar yang memekakkan telinga. Sosok laki-laki itu menatapku dengan pandangannya yang begitu dingin seakan mengatakan: 'aku-akan-membunuhmu-'. Pandangan itu berhasil membuatku menelan ludah.

'MATI AKU!'

Laki-laki itu berdeham. Lalu menatapku kembali.. tentunya dengan tatapan 'dingin' tadi. Ah, tidak-tidak.. 'dingin membunuh' lebih tepatnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur-tiduran disini sementara aku repot sendiri dikantor tanpa kau sekretaris bodohku yang membantuku... CEPAT BANGUN HARUNO SAKURA DAN KERJAKAN SEMUA TUGAS-TUGASMU!"

GLEK! Aku menelan ludah lagi. Dengan satu gerakan cepat aku berdiri dan langsung membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Ma.. maaf..."

Dia tidak menggubris permintaan maafku malah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kedepan. Belum sampai aku menghela napas legaku karena kepergiannya, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, membuatku tercekat lagi. ia menoleh kebelakang kearahku.

Katanya, "Satu juga tugas-tugasku yang ada diatas mejamu yang sudah kutaruh disana dan ingat! Harus kau siapkan dalam waktu satu hari ini! Setelah semuanya selesai berikan padaku dikantor! Tanpa ada kata 'lama', Okey.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia berlalu tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun dihatinya-sepertinya- dan meninggalkanku yang hanya menganga lebar saja.

"ARGHHH!" ku kepalkan kedua tangan karena geram. "DASAR KETOS SIALAN! UCHIHA SASUKE SIALAN!"

***.*.*.***

"Aku datang.." seruku sambil menutup pintu kantor. Ini adalah kantor OSIS sekolahku. Dimana didalamnya terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi khusus kepunyaaan masing-masing perangkat utama dalam organisasi OSIS sekolahku.

"Hey forehead !Kau ini darimana saja?" seorang temanku, bendahara OSIS, bertanya padaku yang hanya berjalan gontai menuju mejaku sendiri.

Aku menghempaskan tubuh dikursi. "Gomen Ino-pig. Tadi aku ketiduran dikebun belakang sekolah.."

Yamanaka Ino , bendahara sekolahku itu menghela napasnya. "Kau kesana lagi? sudah tahu, si raja Iblis itu pasti mencarimu jika kau tidak ada, kau malah pergi lagi kesana. Eh, kulihat tadi dia mencarimu lagi. Apa kau bertemu dengannya?

Aku mengangguk lemah.

Ino menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kali ini kau diapakannya?"

"Hanya dimarahin, kok..." jawabku tanpa menoleh.

Ino tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sama saja. Dasar kalian , pasangan yang aneh."

Keningku berkerut. Hey! apa maksudnya Ino mengatakanku dan Sasuke 'pasangan'?

"Jujur, yah, aku heran pada kau dan Sasuke. Kalian itu adalah teman dulunya. Sangat akrab malahan sepengetahuanku, sampai-sampai dulu aku sempat menganggap dia adalah kekasihmu. Tapi sekarang hubungan kalian sepertinya sudah bukan seperti teman jadi penasaran bagaimana ia menganggap tentang dirimu sekarang ini?" aku terus memperhatikan Ino yang berkata seraya menumpuk-numpuk buku pembukuannya. "Dan kenapa sikap Sasuke sekarang justru sangat dingin padamu?" lanjutnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tapi , bukankah ia juga dingin pada yang lainnya, Ino ?" selaku membuat Ino langsung menatapku dengan tatapan'-seenaknya-saja-kau-memotong-bicaraku-

"Memang. Tapi dinginnya dia pada kami tidak sedingin sikapnya terhadapmu."Ino menatap mataku. "Haruno Sakura... Pernahkah kau tanyakan dalam hatimu, kenapa kau bisa menyukai laki-laki seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam. Sementara Ino yang kulihat sudah bangkit dari duduknya dikursi. Setelah meraih tasnya, ia berkata kepadaku. "Hhh~ aku lelah sekali hari ini , Sakura..Katakan pada laki-laki dingin itu bahwa pekerjaan ku sudah selesai dan aku pulang sekarang. Ok..?" setelah berkata seperti itu Ino pun berlalu meninggalkan kantor OSIS.

Sekarang tinggalah aku yang hanya duduk terdiam, tertegun, termenung- semuanyalah- sendiri. Duduk diam menopang dagu sambil berkhayal.

Ino benar! Kenapa sikap seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang berubah terhadapku? Dulu dia memang dingin. Tapi, dingin yang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain tidak sedingin yg ia tunjukkan padaku. Apa salahku padanya?

HUH! DASAR UCHIHA SASUKE SIALAN ! RAJA IBLIS!

Mentang-mentang sudah jadi Ketua Osis sekarang seenaknya saja dia jutek padaku..

Tapi... sebenarnya aku cemas juga dengan sikapnya itu. Bagaimana tidak?

Uchiha Sasuke , teman akrabku dulu semenjak kami berdua masuk pertama kali ke SMA ini. aku sangat menyanyanginya. Ia adalah tempat curhatku yang selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Laki-laki yang dingin namun sebenarnya berhati baik dan mulia itu bahkan sempat membuat hatiku memendam rasa suka terhadapnya. Tapi... itu dulu.. masa lalu yang aku tahu jelas harus segera kuhapuskan dari memori otakku. Sudah 6 bulan berlalu semenjak Sasuke terpilih sebagai Ketua Osis SMA Konoha dan ia menjadi super sibuk karena pangkat yang disandangnya itu. dan sudah 6 bulan pulalah, hubunganku dengan dia menjadi seperti sepasang teman yang saling bertemu dalam kekakuan. Seperti ada dinding pembatas tebal yang memisahkan aku dan dia. Awalnya, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan perubahan diantara kami.. Karena aku sendiri juga sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS sekolahku lantaran diriku harus selalu ikut dalam setiap kegiatannya gara-gara aku menyandeng pangkat sekretaris OSIS KONOHA. Tapi, lama-kelamaan.. aku kesal juga dengan perubahan sikapnya itu..

Meskipun sibuk.. aku selalu menyapanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol ataupun bermain. Tapi hasilnya? NIHIL. Dia selalu menolak, bahkan pernah sampai berkata seperti ini sekali : "Aku bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu lagi, yang tidak mempunyai kesibukan penting dan cuma bisa bermain saja. Itu kegiatan tidak penting dan hanya membuang waktuku saja. Jadi, berhentilah memintaku untuk bermain walau hanya sebentar."

Akh! Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku lantaran stress gara-gara teringat masa lalu bersama Sasuke lagi. Mengingat laki-laki itu membuatku kesal..!

Kalau tahu begitu, dulu aku tidak akan membantunya mencari suara dari teman-teman sekolah untuk memilihnya menjadi Ketua Osis SMA kami... lebih baik aku saja yang jadi ketua Osisnya.. (lho?)

SRRRR~~ udara dingin tiba-tiba saja masuk melalui jendela Kantor yang terbuka, menusuk kulit tubuhku. Aku melihat keluar jendela. 'Hmm... Masih cerah, kok.' Pandanganku beralih pada jam tangan yang kukenakan. Jarum panjangnya berada pada angka 5..

Aku terkesiap. AKHH! Aku Cuma punya waktu sedikit jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan semua makalah-makalah dan document-document ini! Tanpa berfikir apapun lagi segera aku mengambil beberapa file dokumen makalah yang sudah teratur rapi, menumpuk sebanyak 10 tingkat diatas meja kantorku ini.

***.*.*.***

"HOOAAAAMM~~!" aku menguap lebar sambil menggeliat malas, mencoba melonggarkan sedikit sel-sel ototku yang sudah terasa remuk gara-gara lama mengetik dinotebook. kutatap 10 makalah yang menumpuk teratur keatas dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum puas. 'HAHAH! Kau lihat Uchiha Sasuke ? Aku bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas 'Gila' mu ini dalam waktu sehari, kan! Hahaha, ini sih terlalu mudah bagi seorang Haruno Sakura...'

'Hmm... aku jadi penasaran apa reaksi Sasuke nanti saat melihat semua perintahnya sudah kelar kulaksanakan dan tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Haha , dia pasti akan terkejut. Huh! Biarkan saja.. siapa suruh dia menyuruh pekerjaan ini kepadaku.. '

Aku menggeser kursi dan setelah mengambil tumpukan makalah itu dengan langkah cepat dan senang aku segera berjalan menuju kantor utama OSIS. Kantornya Sasuke .

KLEK! Aku membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau suara deritannya menganggu ketenangan bekerjanya Sasuke, bisa-bisa aku diomelinya lagi..

Setelah menutup pintu , kembali aku berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk kali ini menuju meja kantornya Sasuke. Haish , kantor ini cukup besar jadinya aku harus berjalan sedikit jauh dan itu semua membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sampai keruang meja kerjanya Sasuke.

Kulirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul 11 malam? Tck.. ternyata waktuku bekerja tadi cukup lama juga. Tapi ini lebih cepat dari waktu-waktu sebelumnya yang biasanya aku pulang sampai larut malam.

Aku mendesah berat. 'Lelah sekali hari ini!'

Hm... _" Setelah semuanya selesai antarkan ke kantorku"_

Aku tertawa. 'Huh! Mana mungkin laki-laki cengeng itu sanggup menungguiku sampai jam segini.. dia pasti sudah pulang duluan.. kalaupun ada tugas lainnya yang harus dia kerjakan, pastinya dia akan mengerjakannya dirumah , bukan di sini. Lebih baik dia kerjakan dirumah, kan , daripada di sini sendirian? Yeah, kecuali jika ia ingin menungguiku..

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin dia mau menungguku! Laki-laki kejam dan selalu dingin kepadaku itu mana mau menungguiku sampai larut malam seperti ini.

Langkahku hampir sampai ke meja ini aku berada disalah satu lorong dalam ruangan kantornya Sasuke. Karena bosan, aku menoleh-noleh kesamping dan kekananku. Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan lemari-lemari penuh buku yang berjejer rapi sepanjang lorong. Tumpukan buku itu... Sepengetahuanku setiap ketua Osis disekolah ini selalu harus membaca dan menghapal semua isi-isi dari buku yang tebalnya seperti dunia akan kiamat rasanya..-bagiku-. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, yah? Apa dia bisa melakukan semuanya? Menghapal semua isi buku-buku tersebut.. apa sudah semuanya? Aah, aku rasa belum.. tapi mungkin juga sudah.. aih, tak tahulah, bukan urusanku juga untuk mengetahuinya..

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan diotakku berhenti lantaran mataku menangkap sesuatu. Suatu benda berukuran segi empat kecil berada diatas sebuah meja kayu jati yang panjang. Sebuah bingkai. Hey! banyak bingkai-bingkai foto lainnya juga disitu... bukan hanya satu bingkai saja.

Merasa penasaran, aku memperdekat jarakku dengan meja itu. Kuletakkan tumpukan makalah-makalah ku tadi yang beratnya minta ampuuun disisi pinggir meja, lalu aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada bingkai-bingkai tadi.

Kulihat beberapa diantaranya berpajangkan foto-foto Sasuke yang sendiri sambil memegang sebuah piala. Ada juga foto dirinya bersama para dewan guru sekolah kami serta kepala sekolah, serta teman-teman klub olahraga basketnya Sasuke disekolah juga. Ah, aku baru ingat sekarang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke dan klub basketnya berhasil menyabet penghargaan piala karena telah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan antar provinsi di Tokyo.

Aih, melihat ini semua aku jadi ingat kembali kalau Sasuke itu sebenarnya adalah murid yang pintar dan aktif banyak kegiatan disekolah kami. Dia termasuk anak yang bergaul pula dengan banyak orang serta dewan-dewan guru sekolah kami. Mungkin, karena itu semua dia bisa berhasil menjabat pangkat sebagai murid kepercayaan guru-guru disekolah kami ini, Ketua Osis.

Mataku terus menjejeri foto-foto dibingkai itu, sampai tiba-tiba mataku berhenti bergerak, melihat pada satu foto. Aku terpaku. Juga tertegun. Ada sebersit perasaan perih dihatiku melihat foto itu.

Itu aku, kan?

Kulihati sosok difoto itu lebih dekat lagi. Ternyata benar. Diriku dan Sasuke yang sedang berdua terpajang manis difoto itu. Senyum manis yang mengembang terukir jelas dibibir kami berdua. Aku yang tersenyum dengan memegang sebuah boneka beruang putih kecil ditanganku melihat kearah kamera. Sedang Sasuke tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengan kanannya dileherku. Ia berdiri sangat dekat denganku.

Saat itu ia tersenyum.. aku ingat sekarang... yah, keadaan difoto itu adalah saat terakhir kali dia tersenyum padaku. Memberikanku senyuman hangatnya yang begitu tulus.. saat terakhir kali dia mau menemani aku bermain ditaman hiburan kota Tokyo sekitar 6 bulan lebih yang lalu..

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada suatu goresan merobek hatiku. Rasanya perasaanku begitu sakit. Jujur saja, aku merindukan masa-masa itu... aku merindukan semuanya... aku ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi.. aku ingin Sasuke kembali menemaniku bermain dan memberikan senyuman tulus hangatnya kepadaku lagi. yah, jika saja waktu bisa kuputar kembali, aku ingin meminta Jinki agar dia tidak usah jadi ketua Osis saja.. karena,.. karena.. aku takut. Aku takut sekali jika dia meninggalkanku...

Tapi, sepertinya... waktu tidak akan kembali lagi. dan aku tahu, bahwa tentu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

TES!

Aku tersentak karena pipiku sudah terasa basah. Kusentuh pipiku dan baru kusadari airmata sudah penuh dipipiku, bergulir turun disana.. Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mata itu dengan punggung tanganku. Aku tidak boleh menangis disini.. aku juga tidak boleh mengingat hal dimasa lalu itu yang membuat perasaanku akan sakit seperti sekarang ini lagi... tidak boleh.

Dengan sekali sambatan cepat kusambat tumpukan makalahku tadi dan segera aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat foto-foto itu.

Aku kini sudah berada dilorong terakhir dan akhirnya akupun masuk keruang kerjanya Sasuke. Mataku langsung mencari-cari sebuah meja dan begitu menemukannya langsung aku berjalan cepat untuk sampai kemeja itu. ketika hendak menghempaskan tumpukan buku yang kupegang, alangkah terkejutnya aku karena melihat sebuah sosok.

Aku mengerutkan kening melihat sosok yang kukenal duduk diatas sebuah kursi dengan kepala terjatuh-tertunduk- kebawah dan mata yang terpejam. Sosok itu tampak begitu rapat memejamkan matanya seolah saat itu ia begitu lelah dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

Dengan hati-hati sekali agar tidak terdengar suara senggolan apapun, aku menaruh tumpukan buku itu diatas meja. setelah selesai meletakkannya mataku terpaku pada beberapa buah buku yang terpampang dan terbuka diatas meja. Bahkan ada beberapa diantaranya yang jatuh tercecer dilantai.

Melihat itu , kuputuskan saja untuk membenahi buku-buku berserakan itu sebelum aku beranjak pergi. Sayang juga kalau Sasuke harus membenahinya nanti. Dia pasti akan bertambah lelah lagi karena harus membereskan buku-buku ini yang semestinya ini adalah urusan para perempuan. Yah, meskipun aku tahu Sasuke itu anak yang mandiri ... tapi tetap saja, entah kenapa aku merasa ada keinginan kuat yang mendorong ku agar membantu Sasuke.

"Maaf pak. Saya pasti akan segera menyelsaikan semua dokumen-dokumen itu segera.. Baik, pak.. maaf.. maaf.."

Aku tersentak. Dengan cepat kepalaku menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah itu suara Sasuke atau bukan? Tapi sepertinya memang suara Sasuke. Kalau begitu dia sudah bangun, dong?

Eeeh? Matanya masih terpejam? Dia masih.. tertidurkah?

Terdengar suara Sasuke lagi yang keluar dalam keadaan Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki itu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan gelisah. " Ya.. pak.. saya mengerti. Maaf.. saya memang tidak sehebat ketua Osis sekolah kita dulu... Tapi saya akan tetap berusah melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita..."

Aku tertegun mendengar igauan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki dihadapanku ini. Apakah kau begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sampai kamu lelah seperti ini, Sasuke? Apakah kau begitu lelah sampai saat tertidurpun kau mengigau tentang pekerjaanmu?

Sebersit perasaan kasihan timbul dihatiku. Kasihan sekali Sasuke. Temanku itu pasti begitu lelah sampai-sampai ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini..

Setelah menyadari sesuatu, cepat-cepat kutaruh buku-buku yang telah kukutip dan kususun tadi diatas meja, disamping makalah pemberianku. Setelahnya aku segera membuka sebuah lemari pakaian yang ada disudut ruangan, disamping kamar mandi, dan mencoba mencari sesuatu disana yang dapat kujadikan untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Aaah, ini dia! Seruku senang dalam hati sambil menyambar sebuah kain panjang dari dalam lemari. Bergegas aku mendekati Sasuke lagi , dan setelah memantapkan hati, kuletakkan kain panjang yang cukup tebal itu ditubuh Sasuke. Menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki itu agar dia tidak kedinginan.

'Semoga dengan ini bisa membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih hangat.' Batinku berharap penuh kepada Tuhan agar Ia mengabulkan harapanku barusan.

Pandanganku beralih menatap wajah Sasuke. Kuperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu. Mata itu.. alis itu.. hidung itu... bibir itu... sudah berapa lama yah, aku tidak melihat kumpulan indera itu dalam suatu wajah yang polos? Dalam suatu wajah yang dulunya selalu tersenyum hangat dan tulus padaku?

Keningku berkerut tiba-tiba. Pipi yang kurus. Kening yang berkerut menampakkan jelas bahwa sipemiliknya kerap sekali berfikir keras. Baru kusadari Sasuke memiliki semua ciri-ciri wajah itu diwajahnya. wajah yang seperti kehilangan pancaran cahaya kesenangan dari dalamnya.. juga tidak ada lagi cahaya kebahagiaan yang biasanya muncul. Semuanya seolah redup. Redup oleh wajah yang terlihat seakan memendam banyak beban itu...

Perlahan, dengan sangat hati-hati kusentuh pipi Sasuke dengan menggunakan ujung jemari-jemariku. Hanya dengan ujung jemari saja. Takut kalau-kalau aku akan melukai wajah laki-laki yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat lelap itu.

"Apa kau begitu lelah dengan semua ini, Sasuke-kun ?" bisikku secara tidak sadar ketika masih menyentuh wajah lelaki itu. "Kalau memang kau lelah , kumohon berhentilah menjadi ketua Osis. Aku tahu kau senang dengan pangkat itu.. Tapi , aku tidak kuat jika melihat wajahmu yang terus-terusan lelah seperti ini.. ditambah lagi, aku tidak ingin melihat kau kehilangan senyumanmu yang begitu manis dan tulus lagi..."

Aku terus memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Hehe, aku suka sekali wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini.. dia tertidur pulas bagaikan seorang bayi .. disaat tertidur seperti ini wajahnya bagaikan wajah seorang malaikat yang tanpa menanggung dosa sedikitpun... berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya saat terjaga..

SRTZZ!

Aku tersentak ketika tanganku tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke ? Tangan Sasuke bergerak tiba-tiba dan menggenggam tanganku seperti sekarang? Apa Sasuke sudah terbangun?

Kulihat wajah Sasuke. Tidak. Laki-laki itu masih terpejam matanya. Apa Sasuke membohongiku? Apa sebenarnya dia sudah terjaga namun pura-pura belum terjaga?

Tidak. Sepertinya tidak. Sasuke masih tertidur pulas. Pulas sekali, tampak dari wajahnya. Hanya saja... sekarang ini...

BLUSH!

Aku merasakan kedua pipiku panas memanas. Tapi, aku senang dengan posisi ini..

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku erat. Erat sekali. Genggamannya pun begitu hangat. Sangat hangat sampai-sampai kalau bisa , aku tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman ini... tak akan pernah ingin.

"Maafkan aku,..."

EH?

"Maafkan aku , Sakura.."

Mataku membelalak. Apa ? Sakura ? Dia menyebut namaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba ?...

"Maafkan kedinginanku selama ini padamu.."

Penasaran, aku memasang telingaku baik-baik. Mencoba mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Meskipun dia sedang dalam keadaan tertidur. Tapi , jujur aku sangatlah penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapannya barusan itu...

Sementara itu , Sasuke ternyata masih menyambung ucapannya, "Aku tahu aku salah.. aku sangat salah atas semua sikapku selama ini. Tapi , kau harus tahu, aku melakukan semua itu secara terpaksa.."

EH ? Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Terpaksa? Maksudnya?

"Aku bersikap dingin terhadapmu karena aku tidak ingin kau berharap lebih kalau aku bisa menemanimu seperti dulu lagi... Maaf.."

HEY! Itu bukanlah suatu alasan! Dasar Sasuke Baka! Bodohnya anak laki-laki tampan ini ternyata masih ada yah ? Dan seperti biasanya, sama seperti dulu-dulu juga, kebodohannya Sasuke selalu tampak hanya disaat dia berada bersamaku...

"Dan kau harus tahu juga,... kalau aku tidak pernah melupakanmu... dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu... sampai kapanpun..."

Aku terdiam. Perlahan dapat kurasakan nada kesedihan dari nada ucapan Sasuke. Ada tersirat berjuta-juta kesedihan disana. Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang begitu pelan. Pelan sekali.. dan juga dalam... begitu dalam hingga rasanya sangat merobek hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu... kau tahu itu semua karena apa?

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. 'Apa?' tanyaku dalam hati sendiri. Aku menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Itu semua karena... karena..."

"?" aku menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan heran , bingung, dan penasaran juga gugup. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa kusadari , aku memejamkan mataku-sepertinya refleks untuk mencari ketenangan sesaat-. Perlahan kurasakan genggaman ditanganku bertambah erat lagi. sangat erat. Sampai-sampai rasanya kekuatan dan kehangatan itu merambat cepat memasuki setiap darah dalam tubuhku. Hingga aku menjadi tegang sekarang.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Huh? Aku tahu ia sayang padaku. Ia juga selalu bilang itu dulu ketika aku masih sering bersama dengannya.

"Yah, semua itu kulakukan karena aku sangat sayang padamu... "

Hanya itu? Apa tidak adakah alasan yang lain selain itu, Uchiha Sasuke ? Huh , kau membuat jantungku berdegup tidak karuan saja sekarang...

"Juga... ada alasan lain.." Sasuke tersenyum. Membuatku tersentak kaget. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya ? Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke juga punya kebiasaan aneh lainnya saat ia tertidur selain mengingau tidak jelas, seperti sekarang..

"Alasan yang tak pernah kau tahu..."

HEH ? Alasan yang tak pernah kutahu? Alasan apa itu memangnya?

"Karena aku memang belum pernah mengungkapkannya sekalipun padamu.. karena aku malu.. dan takut kau akan tidak percaya atau malah menolakku.."

HEEEH? SI SASUKE BAKA NAN TAMPAN INI BICARA APA LAGI SIH ? MALU? TAKUT? TIDAK PERCAYA? MENOLAK? Dia ini bicara apa, sih? Kalau saja Sasuke sudah sadar dari tidurnya, ingin sekali ku jitak kepala lelaki ini.. gara-gara dia membuatku bingung karena cerocosannya yang ngaco tanpa henti ini.

"Jadi maafkan aku jika aku tidak pernah memberitahumu.. tapi , kau harus percaya bahwa aku selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu.."

Ya~ya~ya... lalu , apa lagi? Hal basi apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku dalam igauanmu itu, Sasuke ?

"Aku mencintaimu." Suatu bisikan yang terdengar ditelingaku tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak dan refleks membuka mata. Ketika aku hendak menoleh kearah Sasuke kepalaku tiba-tiba tertahan karena sebuah kepala berada dekat sekali dengan kepalaku. Wajah seorang lelaki yang khas tampak pertama kali dipandanganku. Baru kusadari jarak diantara kai begitu dekat. Sangat dekat.

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman jahil namun tetap terlihat manis terukir dibibir kecil merah laki-laki itu. Matanya menatap jelas ke mataku. Tatapan yang begitu dalam sampai-sampai terasa sekali masuk kedalam hatiku ini.. dan.. SUKSES membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, pipiku merona, dan diriku seakan ME-LE-LEH gara-gara senyumannya itu!..

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa laki-laki itu meledak membuatku memiringkan kepala, menatapnya bingung.

"Lucu sekali.. lucu.. sumpah! Kau lucu sekali Sakura!"

EH? APA DIA BILANG?

"Apa kau bilang? Lu-cu?"tanyaku mengerutkan kening dengan sengaja memenggalkan kata terakhir yg kuucapkan. Laki-laki itu mengangguk tegas. Karena kesal, kudorong pundak laki-laki itu agar menjauh dari tubuhku.

"KAU GILA, SASUKE!" seruku kesal sekesal-kesalnya. Sedangkan Sasuke malah semakin meledakkan tawanya.

"Yaa! Seenaknya saja kau menertawakan aku! Kau lihat ini, huh! Huh!..." aku memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi , percuma. Tubuh laki-laki itu begitu keras dan kekar. Yang ada tanganku malah sakit gara-gara memukulinya. Aku jadi penasaran, sejak kapan tubuh Sasuke sudah bertambah kekar yah? Benar-benar seperti pria dewasa saja.. Hey! apa yang kupikirkan? *reader jangan mikir yang macem2 yah...*

"Ya! Ya! Jangan memukuli terus! Ya! Sakura!" ucap Sasuke histeris seraya mencoba menyergah semua pukulanku.

"Tidak peduli! Biar saja! Rasakan ini! DASAR SASUKE BAKAAA~! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENGERJAIKU! DASAR SASUKE BAKAA! SASUKE BAKAAA~~~!"

"Ya! YA! HENTIKAN!"

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menggeleng-geleng kuat. "TIDAK MAU! DASAR SASUKE BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA~~! IIIHHH~~ KAU INI MENGESALKAN SEKALI TAU !

Ucapanku tertahan karena Sasuke berhasil menarikku, merapatkan tubuhku ketubuhnya. ia memeluk dan mendekapku dia membelai rambutku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Dekapan ini juga hangat. Hangat sekali rasanya...

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, yah?" bisiknya ditelingaku.

DEG! DEG!

DEG! DEG!

Haduh! Jantung ini kenapa lagi? Tak mau berkompromi sekali sih denganku saat ini!

BLUSH~~~!

Pipi ini kenapa lagi ? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja memanas? AKHH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN SEMUA SASUKE! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENAHAN NAPASKU TERUS~

"Kau tahu Sakura..."

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku begitu lelah. Sangat lelah. Dengan semua hal yang harus kutanggung selama ini..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mundur saja dari predikatmu sebagai Ketua Osis ! Selesaikan masalahnya." Kataku asal, walau sebenarnya aku tahu Sasuke tak membutuhkan pendapatku.

"Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa begitu." Terdengar suara Sasuke lagi. Suaranya sekarang mulai terdengar pelan dan tidak bertenaga.

"Apa? Apanya yang tidak bisa, Baka ? Tentu saja bi-"

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu."

o.0 ?

"Dulu kaulah yang sangat mengharapkanku menjadi Ketua Osis SMA kita ini. Dan kau juga lah yang membantuku mencari dukungan semua teman-teman.. meski sebenarnya aku tidak mau dulu.. tapi demi kau, demi mengabulkan keingananmu itu, aku rela bersibuk-sibuk menjadi Ketua Osis disini.. dan sekarang aku sudah berhasil mendapatkannya, kan! Aku sudah berhasil Sakura. Dan, ini semua.. demi kau.. hanya demi kau kulakukan.. All Because Of You~"

Suara Sasuke sudah terdengar serak. Sepertinya ia begitu lelah sampai-sampai tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara lagi. tubuh Sasuke juga hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tidak tertahan dengan tubuhku.

Ia mendekapku lebih dekat lagi. dan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Untuk sesaat kami saling terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulut. Membiarkan waktu berjalan saja terus dalam keheningan malam yang menemani dan dinginnya udara malam yang mulai masuk melalui celah jendela ruangan sampai menusuk kekulit bahkan kesumsum tulang kami berdua.

"Sakuraa..."

"Eng ?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Eh? Te.. tentu saja boleh! Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh? Bukankah selama ini kau juga selalu mengatakan semua pikiranmu tanpa kompromi dulu denganku!" jawabku asal yang membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ya ampun, bahkan suara tawanya pun sudah menjadi serak. Sepertinya laki-laki ini benar-benar lelah... jangan-jangan sebentar lagi dia bakalan sakit. Huh! Dasar Sasuke baka~~ dia juga tidak berubah. Tetap saja tidak pernah memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku cuma ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa kali ini.. maksudku, kalimat perkataan yang aku katakan nanti itu bukanlah sebuah candaan. Tapi kenyataan. "

"HUH?" aku melongo.

SUMPAH! NIH, COWOK KENAPA SELALU SAJA MEMBUATKU PENASARAN DARI SEJAK PERTAMA KALI BERTEMU HINGGA SEKARANG?

"Me.. memangnya apa sih yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Mungkin ia merasa lucu karena menganggap diriku sangat penasaran terhadapnya. Baiklah, baiklah.. kali ini kau sukses lagi membuatku penasaran. Tapi awas lain kali, yah, Uchiha Sasuke.. aku pasti akan membuatmu gantian penasaran terhadapku bagaimanapun caranya. ^,^

"Aku.."

Aku menahan napasku ketika terasa hembusan napas Sasuke dileherku. Lalu bibirnya beranjak ketelinga kananku.

"Aishiteru..." bisiknya.

Kerongkonganku tercekat dan entah kenapa air mataku bergulir turun. Yang membuatku tersentuh adalah cara Sasuke mengucapkannya: dengan segenap perasaan seolah-olah tidak punya lagi tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain.

Perlahan aku mengulum senyum. Akupun mendekatkan bibirku pada telinga laki-laki itu. "Aishiteru~..." dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya.

***.*.*.***

(AUTHOR'S POV)

"Haduh, aku harus cepat-cepat menaruh daftar pembukuan OSIS bulan ini segera diatas mejanya Sasuke sialan itu! Aku tidak mau diomelinnya lagi gara-gara te-lat!" Yamanaka Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai dikantor OSIS sekolahnya. Pagi-pagi sekali ketika baru saja sampai kesekolah gadis itu langsung bergegas menuju ruang Kantornya untuk mengumpulkan laporan pembukuan yang dibuatnya karena perintah Ketua Osis sekolahnya kemarin. Ia tidak mau terkena semprotan omelan 'Ketos' SMA KONOHA yang ia kenal selalu bersikap sangat 'Dingin' -lebih dingin dari Es batu- dan juteknya minta ampuuuuuuuun itu.

'Pagi-pagi begini sudah kena semprot? Hwoaa~~ jangan sampai deh! Mau dibawa kemana wajahku yang elegan, cantik, anggun, nan lembut ini jika aku dimarahin pagi-pagi begini? Apa kata dunia? Pokoknya si Raja Iblis itu tidak boleh sampai menyemprotiku lagi kali ini! OH, NO! NO! Tidak seperti kemarin!'

Ino tersenyum senang saat matanya sudah mendapati pintu utama kantornya Ketua Osis sekolahnya. Sambil tetap memeluk buku daftar laporan didadanya, dengan segenap perasaan bahagia karena berhasil datang lebih cepat dari si Raja Iblis, dibukanya gagang pintu ruangan kantor tersebut dengan sekali gerakan menekan dan memutar.

Setelah menutup pintunya kembali, ia berbalik dan bergegas berjalan melewati dilorong-lorong ruangan kantor untuk segera sampai dimeja kantor Ketosnya.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam ruangan terakhir, ruangan utama Ketos SMA KONOHA, Ino mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang dibukanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, mata gadis itu langsung mengawasi seluruh ruangan.

Ia menarik dan menghembuskan napas lega karena ternyata memang tak ada seorang pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Itu berarti, si Raja Iblis itu belum tiba disekolah.. kekekeke!' tawanya mengegelegar dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia merasa amat sangat puas sekarang.

Sepertinya, Si Ketos sialannya itu juga akan datang telat hari ini. karena tidak biasa-biasaanya si Sasuke itu belum datang pada jam 6 seperti ini. biasanya wajahnya sudah nongol ketika Ino baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dikantor OSIS.

Kalau si Sakura yang telat, sih, dirinya sanagat maklum-semaklumnya dah! Sakura , mah, baru akan datang tepat ketika bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Itulah yang dipikirkan Ino.

Ino langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dan segera berjalan kearah meja kantor yang terletak dihadapannya. Ia meletakkan buku daftar pembukuan yang dipeganginya sedari tadi diatas meja. ia tersenyum puas sambil menyapu-nyapu tangannya sekali. "BERES!"

Ino baru saja berbalik ketika sesuatu menyentuh kakinya. "Hoa~" ia terlonjak kaget kebelakang. Kemudian, matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya dihadapannya sekarang. 2 sosok manusia, seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya dalam keadaan posisi kepala si pria bersandar dipundak wanita; satu tangan wanita itu berada pada kepala si pria; dan si pria melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk punggung wanita disampingnya itu; kedua-duanya saling tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang seperti malaikat tanpa dosa saja..

Dan, semua itu...

Berhasil membuat Ino memekik histeris hingga terdengar sampai ke luar sekolah (lho?)

"UCHIHA SASUKE! HARUNO SAKURA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI ?"

**~OWARI~**

**Fiuhh ~ **

**Akhirnya di publish juga fic gaje ini !**

**Maaf yaa kalo Sasuke nya OOC banget !**

**Itu semua sudah menjadi tuntutan peran (?)**

**Harap di maklumi yaa ^^**

**So , Mind to RnR ? *puppy eyes***

**~Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
